escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Orlando (novela)
| lengua =Español | serie = | tema = | genero =Novela novela histórica, ficción, biografía, literatura feminista, | editorial =The Hogarth Press | fecha_publicacion =1928 | formato =Impreso | páginas =272 | isbn =ISBN-10: 015670160X | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} Orlando (en inglés, Orlando, A biography), es una novela de la autora británica Virginia Woolf publicada por primera vez el 11 de octubre de 1928. La editorial que se encargó de su publicación, Hogarth Press, pertenecía al matrimonio Woolf. Fue la novela de mayor éxito de la autora en vida. Se considera una de las obras de Virginia Woolf más accesibles al lector medio, en la que se tratan temas considerados tabúes en su época, tales como la homosexualidad, la sexualidad femenina y el rol de la mujer en la sociedad y como creadora literaria. Temas que se presentan contextualizados en distintos períodos históricos, que va desde el período isabelino, pasando por la período victoriano, hasta llegar a la época moderna, principios del siglo XX. Aunque la autora presenta la obra como una biografía, en realidad hace una parodia de este género literario, en especial de la tradición que ya existía en el Reino Unido en este tipo de género en el período victoriano, un género en el que predominaban "los" autores y en el que los personajes históricos objeto de dichas obras eran "ellos". Con lo que esta obra es eminentemente feminista y aporta una visión especialmente crítica del rol de la mujer, ya no sólo dentro de las sociedades machistas imperantes durante los casi cinco siglos por los que trascurre la obra, sino dentro de la creación literaria, un sector prácticamente reservado sólo para hombres. Fue traducida al español por Jorge Luis Borges. Se hizo una adaptación cinematográfica de esta obra en el año 1992, dirigida por Sally Potter, con las actuaciones estelares de Tilda Swinton, Billy Zane y Quentin Crisp. Contexto y estructura La novela fue escrita por Woolf basándose en la vida de Vita Sackville-West, una aristócrata y escritora con la que Woolf tuvo una relación amorosa a finales de los años veinte. De hecho la novela está dedicada a dicha mujer. Uno de los hijos de Vita comentaría mucho tiempo después en una entrevista para la BBC, que Orlando era "the longest and most charming love-letter in literature" ("la carta de amor más larga y encantadora de la literatura"). Lo que no deja lugar a dudas sobre la enorme admiración que sentía Woolf por su amiga, que en definitiva representaba todo lo que la autora no era: rica, atractiva, aristócrata, vivaz. Encontramos aspectos de la vida de Vita en muchas partes del libro, empezando por la pertenencia a la nobleza del personaje principal, en cuyo punto también se menciona como los ascendientes de Orlando habían tenido que batirse con las gentes de África, como es el caso de Vita, cuyo padre participó en la I Guerra de los Bóers (1880–1881). Otros paralelismos también los encontramos en la inmensa propiedad en la que vivía Orlando, que al igual que Vita, tuvo que entrar en númerosos litigios para poder conservarla, debido a que las mujeres no tenía derecho a la herencia en la época. Por otra parte, la novela está escrita siguiendo un formato de biografía, pero obviamente mofándose de los convencionalismos de la biografía de la época: la referencia al tiempo y al trascurso del mismo no es precisa; Woolf comenta en varias partes de la obra lo que debe hacer un buen biógrafo y lo que no, siempre optando o limitándose a lo que debe ser el rol del buen biógrafo. En este último punto en particular debemos mencionar el hecho de que Virginia recibió una educación muy estricta por parte de su padre Leslie Sthepehn, quien era por otra parte, un respetable intelectual y biógrafo de la época, editor del prestigiosa Dictionary of National Biography El padre de Virignia educó a la autora dentro de los más estrictos convencionalismos victorianos, con las aportaciones de eminentes autores victorianos tales como Carlyle y Thomas Macaulay. De algún modo esta estricta educación empujó a la autora a lo que sería una vida posterior, muy distante de esos valores que su padre tanto valoraba, y que sin lugar a dudas se verían plasmados en su obra. Uno de los períodos más interesantes de la vida de Woolf y que tendría unas implicaciones muy importantes en su vida y en su obra, además de fundamentalmente en su visión de la sexualidad y el rol de la mujer, fue la pertenencia de la autora al círculo de intelectuales y artistas de The Group. Este grupo de intelectuales que reunían en la casa de las hermanas Stephen (entre ellas Virginia) en su casa de la calle Bloomsbury en Londres, entre los años 1910 y 1930, marcó un antes y después de la vida de Virginia. En las reuniones y fiestas de este grupo, se cuestionaban los valores estéticos y morales de la época en temas que iban desde la paz, los derechos de la mujer y la sexualidad. Las relaciones sexuales entre los miembros de este grupo eran frecuentes, y a menudo involucraban personas del mismo sexo, algo considerado completamente amoral en la época. Esta experiencia única en los albores del siglo veinte la podemos ver perfectamente plasmada en Orlando, no sólo Orlando cambia de sexo, sino que en diversos puntos del libro, podemos llegar a interpretar que se dan relaciones homosexuales, pero que en última instancia el mensaje que se quiere trasmitir, es que el sexo y los roles que se deben asumir, cuando se pertenece a uno u a otro, son completamente ridículos y artificiales. Orlando no dejó de ser la misma persona al convertirse en mujer como lo vemos en el libro, pero sin embargo tuvo que soportar todo el peso que significaba pertenecer al "sexo débil". Asimismo debemos decir que cuando Virginia se embarcó en este proyecto nunca se lo tomó como un trabajo serio, de hecho consideraba la creación de esta obra "a writer's holiday" (las vacaciones de un escritor). Esta innovadora aproximación a la creación literaria no sólo le permitió por primera vez, vender sus libros en una mayor cuantía y lograr cierto reconocimiento por parte del gran público, sino que nos otorgó una gran obra, escrita con una prosa elegante y una historia que es a su vez jovial y rompedora con las convenciones de la época. La obra consta de seis capítulos numerados y cuenta con numerosas ilustraciones, la mayoría fotografías de la propia Vita SackVille-West) Sinopsis Como en la primera línea de la obra, Orlando, “''He-for there could be not doubt of his sex''" ("Él- porque no cabía duda sobre su sexo"), es un joven guapo, aristócrata y muy aficionado a la literatura, que nace en un período dorado para las letras inglesas, el isabelino, y esto se caracteriza de una forma muy marcada al describir la forma de escribir de Orlando, recordemos que estamos hablando de uno de los períodos más prolíficos de las letras inglesas, de modo que Orlando escribe copiosamente; los personajes de sus dramas son “el Vicio, el Crimen y la Miseria”; los tramas tiene lugar en reinos imaginarios y están llenos de conspiraciones y sentimientos nobles. Lo que sin lugar a dudas hace referencia a las obras de Shakespeare. A lo largo de todo este primer período tenemos constantes descripciones que buscan enmarcarle de una manera precisa, alusiones a lo diferente del clima en comparación al tiempo presente (en este caso comienzos del siglo XX).. Por otra parte tenemos alusiones a lo distinto de la moralidad de esta época, la misma se hace al hablar de la afición de Orlando por las mujeres de todo tipo, en especial las de clases inferiores. Estas constantes alusiones a las características particulares de un período específico, algunos las interpretado como una forma, por parte de Woolf, de ridiculizar la tendencia de los historiadores de su época por hacer claras separaciones de un período a otro, y la creación de dichas líneas divisorias temporales, pueden resultar algo artificiales, cuando en realidad la mayoría de los cambios se han dado de una manera paulatina. Además en este primer período vemos que Orlando es un favorito de la reina Isabel I de Inglaterra, aunque nunca se alude a ella de una manera directa, es decir no se menciona su nombre, pero la descripción de una reina poderosa y autoritaria, en la última etapa de su vida, con un cuerpo decadente, ostentosamente vestido y ornamentado con costosas joyas, no nos hace pensar en otra persona más que en la Reina Virgen. La inclusión de Isabel I en esta novela, al igual que muchos otros hechos históricos en ella narrados, se hace de una manera muy acertada, así tenemos por ejemplo, que al hablar de la reina se hace alusión a su gusto por los jóvenes aniñados y la falacia de su virginidad. De la corte de Isabel I, pasamos a la de Jaime I, y al acontecimiento conocido por los británicos como “The Great Frost”, el cual hace referencia al invierno de 1683-1684 que fue especialmente crudo, trayendo como consecuencia que el río Támesis se congelará en unas 2/3 partes de su recorrido. El río se congeló de tal forma que se instalaron tiendas sobre el mismo y la gente, incluyendo a la corte, se reunía sobre el mismo y realizaban todo tipo de actividades de ocio. Con este duro invierno vino el primer gran amor de Orlando, en la forma de una princesa rusa llamada Marousha Stanilovska Dagmar Iliana Romanovitch, Sasha para los amigos, quien tras un apasionado y corto romance marchará a Moscú y con ella el hielo del Támesis. La huída de Sasha lleva a Orlando a padecer una gran agonía, que le sucumbirá en un profundo sueño que dura siete días. Tras su largo letargo Orlando despierta para encontrarse desterrado de la vida de la corte y totalmente entregado a la creación literaria, que resulta muy prolífica pero insuficiente para lo que será su gran obra “The oak tree”; los tópicos de sus creaciones son típicos de la época isabelina. En esta etapa de su vida entre Nicholas Greene, el poeta que Orlando manda a llamar para poder conversar con un “verdadero poeta”. Orlando pretendía que Greene le proporcionase su opinión sobre “The Oak tree”, pero al final sólo supo más sobre la vida miserable que llevaban los escritores de la época, entre ellos William Shakespeare. Orlando decepcionado por el amor y por sus tentativas literarias, decide embarcarse hacía Turquía como embajador de su majestad el Rey Carlos II de Inglaterra, este período se conoce en el Reino Unido como el de la Restauración. La vida de Orlando se verá drásticamente cambiada durante sus funciones como embajador, cuando tras caer en un profundo sueño que se prolonga siete días, despierta como una mujer. Curiosamente los espíritus que intervienen en esta transformación, son los espíritus our Lady of Purity (Nuestra Señora de la Pureza), our Lady of Chastity (Nuestra Señora de la Castidad) y our Lady of Modesty (Nuestra Señora de la Modestía). ¿Acaso no representan los valores más apreciados en una mujer de la época? Resulta en extremo alegórico que sea necesario la intervención de estos tres espíritus, para la creación de una mujer de lo que antes era un hombre. El cambio de sexo de Orlando es tratado por Woolf como un simple cambio de eso, de sexo, más no de identidad, dejando un camino abierto a hacernos muchas preguntas sobre qué es lo que en verdad significa ser un hombre y qué una mujer: ¿Quién determina los patrones de comportamiento de cada uno y el rol de cada uno? ¿el individuo o la sociedad? ¿la biología o la sociología? ¿la tradición o las convenciones? ¿la naturaleza o el hombre?. Una vez se da inicio a esta nueva etapa de la vida de Orlando, ahora como mujer, este ser andrógino decide huir de Estambul al lomo de un burro y con la ayuda de un gitano. Se embarca en un viaje sin rumbo pero que lo terminará llevando a las hermosa meseta central de la península Anatolia. Allí vivirá un tiempo conviviendo con gitanos nómadas que viven de sus rebaños de cabras, llevará una vida plácida llena de constante contemplación de la naturaleza. Esta vida, le creará problemas con los gitanos, quienes no entendían el porqué tras contemplar la naturaleza decía constantemente "how good to eat!" (¡qué bueno es comer!), que era como los gitanos decían la palabra "hermoso". Tras rechazar en matrimonio a uno de los gitanos y sentir añoranza por su tierra natal, Orlando se embarca de nuevo hacía Inglaterra. Es en este viaje es cuando Orlando empieza a entender las nuevas obligaciones que tiene que cumplir como miembro del "sexo débil": tapar los tobillos, ser delicada, sumisa, perfumada, ataviada... A su regreso a Inglaterra todo parece volver a la normalidad, pero su nuevo sexo y su larga ausencia le traerá problemas insospechados. No sólo Orlando se encuentra que está declarado/a muerto/a sino que con su transformación en mujer, lo cual deberá también ponerse bajo escrutinio, implicará que no tiene derecho a tener ninguna propriedad al menos que esté casada, con lo cual su querido palacio no le pertenece, y sólo podrá vivir en el en incógnito. La existencia de esta obvia iniquidad, implicará que Orlando se verá envuelta en numerosos litigios que disminuirá considerablemente su riqueza. Pasará al siglo dieciocho y se encontrará con las grandes influencias de la Ilustración. Durante este período se reunirá con grupos de intelectuales y escritores de la talla de Alenxander Pope, sin embargo se hallará profundamente decepcionada de que la luz aún no haya llegado sobre la cuestión del "sexo débil", hasta el punto que era considerada por estos supuestos intelectuales ilustrados: “''as a beautiful, romantic animal, that may be adorned with furs and feathers, pearls and diamonds,ores and silks''” ("es un bello animal romántico, que puede ser adornado con pieles y plumas, perlas y diamantes, sedas y metales") Pasará el tiempo y la revolución industrial vendrá con sus trenes y fábricas, tras lo cual Orlando se topará con el período victoriano, un período más oscuro para los derechos de la mujer con su amoralismo exacerbado, pero es entonces cuando conoce a Esquire Marmaduke Bonthrop Shelmerdine, un aventurero librepensador con el que mantendrá una relación en la que no se sabía quién era el hombre y quién la mujer. El siglo veinte y su primera gran guerra marcan el último capítulo de la obra, en el que vemos a Orlando con su hijo carnal y su hijo literario, The Oak tree (La encina), en el que trabajo a lo largo de trescientos años, y que le reportará un gran éxito en este nuevo siglo. Otras obras de la autora Fin de viaje (1915) Noche y día (1919) El cuarto de Jacob (1922) La señora Dalloway (1925) Al faro (1927) Una habitación propia (1929) Las olas (1931) Flush (1933) Diario de una escritora (1931) Carta a un joven poeta (1931) Los años (1937) Tres guineas (1938) Roger Fry: la biografía (1940) Entre actos (1941) Viajes y viajeros Cartas a mujeres Momentos de vida Relatos completos Véase también Otras obras inspiradas en Orlando: The New Traveller's Almanac, Alan Moore League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Alan Moore, Kevin O'Nell Obras en las que se inspiró Virginia Woolf: Orlando innamorato, Matteo Maria Boiardo. Orlando furioso, Ludovico Ariosto Knole and the Sackvilles, Vita Sackville-West Enlaces de interés * Artículos sobre Orlando: Revista literaria "TWAKAN" http://www.twakan.com/numero13/LibrosFueraTiempo13.htm Revista literaria "Mundo literario" http://mundoliteratura.portalmundos.com/orlando-de-virginia-woolf/ Crítica literaria (en inglés) http://www.tetterton.net/orlando/orlando95_talk.html Artículo sobre el estilo literario de Virginia Woolf en Orlando (en inglés) http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m2342/is_n2_v28/ai_16528204?tag=content;col1 Categoría:Novelas del Reino Unido de:Orlando (Roman) en:Orlando: A Biography fr:Orlando (roman) it:Orlando (romanzo) pt:Orlando - Uma Biografia ru:Орландо (роман) sv:Orlando: A Biography